Frente al espejo
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Las paredes blancas suelen resultar sofocantes después de cierto tiempo. Y son cuatro. Cuatro paredes y un espejo. A final de cuentas no soy tan diferente al Kraken de la mitología...Un one-shot sobre Isaac, no yaoi.


Regresando con los one-shots extraños.

Este es de Isaac, intenté ponerme un poco en su lugar al encontrarse por primera vez en el fondo marino. Me imagino que no debió ser nada agradable...

No yaoi, que el pobre ya estaba muy trastornado u.u'

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo me apetece hacerlos sufrir un poco.

**Frente al espejo.**

Los cristales se rompen nuevamente, estallando en cientos de pedazos que terminan regados por todo el piso de la inmaculada habitación; mientras me sostengo fuertemente contra el pecho mi puño derecho, los nudillos dejando escapar un hilo no tan delgado de un líquido caliente y carmín...sangre. Sangre y frustración.

Seguramente pronto llegará él y la vendará, como lo hizo en el pasado con la izquierda. Vendrá, limpiará la herida y colocará alguna pomada antiséptica sobre las heridas, para evitar infecciones. Luego, tocará con sus cálidas yemas mi piel, que ahora siento helada, al momento de poner la venda; procurando que no quede muy apretada ni muy floja. Debo admitirlo, es un excelente enfermero. Pero de nada sirve, de cualquier manera quedarán visibles algunas cicatrices, como mudo testimonio de mis actos. O de mi condena, según se vea.

El armazón de madera que sostenía el espejo sigue meciéndose sobre la pared, cada vez más lánguidamente. No puedo evitar dirigirle una mirada de aprensión, de rencor. De miedo. Me siento en la cama, cubierta de sabanas igual de blancas que todo lo demás que me rodea; tanto que me desespera y, al mismo tiempo, mantiene presente el recuerdo del que tanto tiempo fue mi hogar. No hay colores, no hay vida, ya no. Suspiro y mi respiración se calma mientras siento su cosmos viajar desde un lugar remoto que no conozco. Vamos, que ni siquiera le conozco a él, sólo sé su nombre. Simple y llanamente el nombre.

Vendrá e intentará llevarse el marco, como en ocasiones anteriores. Le tomaré de la mano y negaré con la cabeza, a pesar que el simple movimiento aún me causa dolor. A final de cuentas, debo acostumbrarme. ¡Diablos! Pero no puedo. ¡No puedo!

Siento mi cabeza estallar, siento la debilidad en mis piernas. Mi mano sigue sangrando al tiempo que sube por mi cara, primero la mandíbula. Luego los labios. Luego la mejilla. Y todo se va a la borda. ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

En un principio, ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo aquí; tan sólo recuerdo el haber mirado a Hyoga caer, y luego...lanzarme tras él. El contacto del agua ligeramente más fría de lo acostumbrado, y los gritos del rubio resonando en mis oídos; en un instante todo cambió e incluso dejé de sentir frío. No sentía nada, ni siquiera el impacto; sólo sé que en ese momento debí haber muerto. Debí hacerlo...

No hay ventanas, así que no puedo entender dónde estoy. Le pregunté a Kanon, que así se llama, pero no quiso decirme nada mientras me quitaba las vendas. Aún recuerdo su mirada, llena de algo entre la lástima y el miedo; la misma que pone en ocasiones cuando acaba de entrar en el cuarto. ¿O serán imaginaciones mías? ¿Pero quién no me miraría así? ¡Joder!...Si hasta yo lo hago.

Se suponía que pronto recibiría mi armadura, se suponía que tenía por delante el mundo entero. ¿Ahora? Ahora soy sólo el despojo de lo que solía ser. ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera puedo tomar correctamente el tenedor; me cuesta tanto adaptarme a mi "nueva" y limitada visión...tanto. Tanto. Las lágrimas corren por mi mejilla, la única de la que tengo realmente conciencia, la otra se ha vuelto una masa dura e insensible, que se niega a obedecerme correctamente. Que me recuerda lo débil que soy. ¡Diablos! ¡Debí haber dejado que se muriera! ¡Que se muriera!

Pero no. Lo hice y ahora estoy aquí, en un lugar que desconozco, con un futuro incierto y mi cara destrozada. Ahora entiendo lo que Camus decía sobre los sentimientos, demasiado tarde. ¡Me siento tan destruido! Me siento...acabado.

¡Oh, Athena, ayúdame! Escondo mi cara entre mis manos, procurando no rozarla demasiado, el contacto me escoce y me lastima; mientras yo sólo quiero despertar. Quiero creer que esto es un sueño. ¡Por favor!

Al fin llega y, sin tocar, abre la puerta quedándose parado un rato. Su vista va de los vidrios en el piso a mi cara. Ve mis ojos, no, mi ojo empañado por las lágrimas y luego sus ojos se posan en mi mano sangrante. No digo nada, no puedo. Podría decirle que me mate, que termine con esto, pero supongo que aún me queda algo de dignidad. O de miedo.

Tampoco dice nada, sólo toma un par de cosas de una caja que se escapa de mi reducido campo visual. Viene y me empieza a curar la mano. Pero lo que yo necesito es que me curen de adentro, el alma. Esa que, en estas noches silenciosas, se llena de oscuridad y pesar, de incertidumbre. De rencor, contra mí mismo, contra Hyoga, ya no sé.

- En tu lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- Me dice, totalmente abstraído en su labor. ¿Hacer lo mismo? ¿Qué? ¿El romper ya tres veces mi absurdo reflejo? Que no venga con justificaciones cuando no sabe lo que dice. ¡Joder!

Si no hubiera sido por el estúpido de Hyoga, esto no estaría pasándome. Estaría leyendo un buen libro, sentado junto a la chimenea. O enseñándole todo lo que había conseguido con el entrenamiento, mostrándole que soy superior a él. Que fui. Estaría en mi hogar.

- Te creerán muerto, nadie podría sobrevivir a un accidente así.- No hay mucha diferencia, que muerto ya estoy. Que ya no queda nada de mí. Nada, más que ese vacío que crece por momentos. Más que mi propia sombra, que se empeña en no abandonarme, como todo lo demás.

- ¿Quién eres?- Se pone en pie y me mira. Intrigado, podría decir. Pensativo.- ¿Qué esperas de mí?

Apenas sale un susurro de mis labios, no puedo ni gesticular bien. Pero sé que desea algo, me lo dice su mirada, me lo dicen sus actos; quiero creer que es eso y no vil lástima lo que lo impulsa. Pensar que espera algo de mí, que todavía soy capaz. Lo soy. De cualquier cosa, puedo demostrarlo. A él, a Camus, a Hyoga. A mí.

- Todo a su tiempo.- Me dice, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios; y abandona la habitación.- Kraken.

Lo último suena tan lejano y tan irreal que no creo haya salido de su boca. La voz sonó totalmente diferente también, tan imperceptible; puede ser que al final el golpe si me haya afectado el cerebro. Pero...más que eso, son las palabras. Kraken. Monstruo, marino e inmenso; justo como el que nos contaba Camus. Kraken. Aquél al que temen los marinos, peligroso como pocos, siempre sumido...escondido en la oscuridad. Acechante.

Las paredes blancas suelen resultar sofocantes después de cierto tiempo. Y son cuatro. Cuatro paredes y un espejo. A final de cuentas no soy tan diferente al Kraken de la mitología, así que no puedo indignarme con aquél que me llama así. Sí, la voz sigue presente, día a día más fuerte. Los susurros se han convertido en llamados latentes que no me abandonan. Me persiguen, hasta en sueños. Camus, Hyoga, Siberia, Kraken. Todo se mezcla en colores y formas tan difusas que me confunden al punto de despertar y volver a escuchar la voz. Un punto más que añadirle a este lugar desquiciante. Al menos el espejo sigue intacto...por ahora.

- Kanon.- Me dijo después de lo que me parecieron tres días. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? No hay Sol, no hay relojes, nada. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo he dormido, o si lo hecho realmente. Mejor dicho, quizás nunca he despertado. ¿Quién podría decirlo? De cualquier manera yo ya sabía su nombre, pero entonces añade, irguiéndose aún más en su altura.- Dragón marino.

- Isaac.- Así, sin más. No hay armadura, no hay título. Nada que me enorgullezca excepto esa inmensa cicatriz como pago de un acto tan heroico como estúpido. Me tiende una mano y la estrecho, no sé porque pero presiento que estoy firmando una especie de contrato, o como si fuera una ceremonia. De repente siento que no he sido totalmente justo; digo, al final ha salvado lo que me queda de vida.- Gracias.

- Aún no me agradezcas.- Me dice, con esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Sonríe pero sus ojos se muestran fríos, turbios. Su mano cálida sigue apretando la mía. Y de nuevo, aquella voz.- Todavía no, Kraken.

Kraken.

Me llama, me súplica, me implora. La voz que atormenta mis oídos al punto de cortarme la respiración. Y ahora, se presenta. Cálida, suave, envolvente. Escamosamente envolvente. Kraken.

El monstruo marino, acechante en la oscuridad. Esperando a su próxima víctima. Esperando por aquella que sacie su necesidad. Y yo que soy tan poco Isaac. Tan Kraken.

El lugar brilla al posarse la armadura...no, la escama. Esa que me rodea ahora y cobra vida para mí. Dentro de mí. Una sonrisa más sincera, más humana aparece entre los rasgos de Kanon y puedo ver finalmente lo que se extiende detrás de estas paredes. Tan azul, tan tranquilo y tan seductor que no puedo sentir nada más.

Kraken.

Isaac de Kraken.

El Kraken, acechante en la oscuridad. Esperando por la siguiente víctima que se atreva a entrar en sus aguas. Esperándote...Hyoga.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Isaac siempre me ha producido una mezcla de lástima con inquietud; creo que simplemente se dejó llevar por las situaciones.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier comentario, no duden en dejar un review!

Gracias por leer =)


End file.
